What Happened
by Fluff Bat
Summary: Chapter 7 I will upload chapter 8 in 4 days.


(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Death woke up seeing Ember right in front of him in his bed. He decided to try and go back to sleep when out of nowhere Ember kissed him on the lips. "Morning Death," she said, "I have been wondering when you would be awake." Death just stared at her in shock and then Whis and Beerus walked in. "Get up you two it's a big day today." Whis said. It was time for them to go to Earth and participate in the Tenkaichi Budokai. "Do we have to go and participate in this stupid tournament?" Death asked. "Yes you two do because if you don't you won't get Dinner or a Snack." Beerus said. "Alright we will both be out in a minute." Death said. "Do you want to use the changing room while I get dressed out here?" Death asked Ember. "It feels alright if we both change in the same room." Ember said. Death is shocked by her response to which then he just changes clothes right there. Ember puts her clothes on and both of them head out to eat Breakfast. "I know the best restaurant in town." Death said. "Really?" Beerus continued, "Do they have pudding?" Death thought for a quick second. "Yes I believe they have pudding." Death said. Beerus quickly ran for the restaurant dragging them with him. "I will take all of the pudding you got!" Beerus said with excitement. "Do you have all the money to afford it Beerus?" Death questioned. Beerus looked at him thinking he was going to pay for it. "Fine go ahead order whatever you want." Death said in defeat. "I will take every food on the menu." Whis said. "I will have the Chicken Strips with a side of Fries with BBQ and for the drink I will have a Spot." Death said. (Can't use sprite.) "I will have what he is having. Ember said as she pointed to Death. "Can we have the biggest table you got?" Death asked the restaurant owner. They got the biggest table the restaurant was able to give. They sat there for about three hours as Beerus and Whis tried to finish their food. "Man you guys have a big appetite." Death said. Death was sitting still watching as Whis and Beerus ate their food and Ember nuzzled against Deaths arm. Death just let her do it and watched Beerus and Whis eat their food for about another hour when they were done. Death looked at the bill to see 500k worth of Zeni (Currency) on the bill. Death paid them in full and carried Ember all the way to the Tenkaichi Budokai. She woke up when they had just arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai sign up area. Death then asked if they were allowed to change their clothes before their matches began. They said "Yes." Death changed into one of his suits with his Red Bandana. The matches went by Death and Ember were going up against some weak opponents. Not showing their power at all just pretending to be normal humans. It came down to the semifinals. There were still four competitors left in the tournament. There was Death, Ember, Vegeta, and Goku! Goku and Vegeta thought of them as normal people so they thought it was going to be a real breeze. Death v.s Goku. "Oh man I have to go up against a person who has some weird Gi on." It showed up with Goku going up first. He just walked up normally. Everyone stared at Goku and cheered. Then Death walked up and the crowd stared at him and did nothing. Vegeta just laughed at his intro. "This is going to be a fight of the centuries," the Announcer continued, "This is a match with Goku v.s Death this looks like it is going to be a good fight people." The thing started to count down 3, 2, and finally 1 the gong was hit and they just stood there. "So I know you from somewhere but where. I have heard of your name and his but where have I heard of it?" Death questioned. Goku walked up to Death and went in for a punch. Death didn't see it coming and got punched into the side of the stands. Death managed to stop himself just before he touched the stands. Deaths head was bleeding. The Voice in Deaths head started to come out. "Insanity at 70%." Death started to worry what will happen if it happens to him again. Ember noticed something was wrong with Death but she then realized it a few seconds later. Death then started to fly up same with Goku. "How about we keep the battle away from the crowd?" Death asked. "Yeah sorry about that punch I didn't expect there to be so much power with that one." Goku apologized for what he had done. "So how about we just let our energy go?" Death asked. "Sure but it won't be much of a fight." Goku said. They both descended down to the ground and Goku charged up. Tiles were going everywhere but Death just stood still not moving. Death then charged up to his absolute limit. "Insanity at 80%" The voice said. "Crap" Death thought. Death then charged at Goku and got kicked sending him flying into the air. Death tried to recover but he was going at a speed that he couldn't stop. Goku teleported behind Death and kicked him back into the ground. Death was starting to bleed from his back. He recovered before he hit the ground. He panted as the pain was entering his body. "Insanity at 99%" The Voice said. Goku landed. Death charged after him but stopped midway and looked down at the ground. "What is it that Death is planning?" Ember then started to look worried. Vegeta looked over at Ember and looked over at Death. "I have no idea what is the matter with that boy but he has nothing special with him." Vegeta said. Death slowly looked at Goku and his eyes were Neon Red again. Death's voice changes into a creepy tone. "So you thought this was going to be an easy battle?" Death asked. "I really hate it how you think you could defeat me like that Goku." Vegeta stared at Deaths eyes. Ember was worried about Death thinking of what would happen. Death stared at Goku. Death then started to charge up and in the blink of an eye Goku was SSGSS (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan). Death then started to go SSGSS but his hair/ aura was different like last time his hair color was red but his aura was black like the other. He stared at Goku and Goku stared back. "You are a real interesting one aren't you?" Goku said. Death charged at Goku and Goku went for a Kamehameha but Death teleported behind Goku and punched him right in the back of the head. Goku isn't fazed by what he did. Death then starts to fly up to the sky and makes a big giant ball. "Dodge this then you will have your planet be destroyed!" Death yelled. Goku charged up a Kamehameha. He fired it at max power and Death threw his Planet Destroyer (Ik cringy name xD). The blast and the beam clashed with each other. The other people were shocked by what is happening. "Wow they seem to be colliding beam and blast I wonder what is going to happen?" Death and Goku are trying their hardest to have this clash end. It has been a minute and they still aren't giving up on it. Death is starting to grow weak. A blast goes in the middle of their clash. The blast explodes. Death is then sent flying away and goku is sent near the stands. Death then teleports back into the tournament. Goku flys back towards the tournament. Death starts to lose his footing. He starts to see Ember everywhere around him. "Ember where are you?" he asked. "What do you mean I am right here" they said. "But which one are you?" he asked. Death was starting to grab his head and he tried to get her out of his mind but he just keeps on seeing more and more of them. He then started to see dead bodies. He kept on seeing his mother in her last dying moments. Death then passed out from all the thoughts in his head. His hair color and hair shape changed back to normal. Goku just stared at his body and wondered what happened. Ember jumped down to Death. She began to try and wake him up. Death woke up and presented to her a ring. "Ember will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?" he asked her. She was shocked by what he said and presented to her. "Yes I will make you the happiest man in the universe and I hope that you can make me the happiest woman in the universe." They both kiss each other and she gives him a Senzu Bean. He then carries her in his arms up the stands to which then he sits and waits to see her battle. The next battle is Ember v.s Vegeta. Vegeta walks up the stairs that lead to the tournament tiles. Everyone cheers as he walks on the tiles. Ember walks up and almost everyone cheers. Ember looks up at everybody and then looks at Vegeta. Ember stands still and puts her hand out so then Vegeta could shake it. Vegeta just slapped the hand away. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the announcer yelled. Vegeta charged up his ki, Ember decided to go Golden. Vegeta went SSGSS. They both stared at each other. Ember charged after Vegeta and went in for a punch, Vegeta dodged it. Embers tail grabbed Vegeta by the neck and she tried to choke him out by squeezing at his neck. Vegeta started to gasp for air. Death stared as she made Vegeta start to close his eyes. Vegeta grabbed her tail and bit it. She screamed at the pain. She punched him across the face and kicked him into the ground. "How dare you bite my tail!" she yelled. Vegeta got up and punched her right in the gut. She coughed up blood and slowly got up and kneed Vegeta right in the gut and grabbed both of his arms and started to pull them backwards. Vegeta yell in pain and agony. Vegeta tried to kick her right in the stomach but it was no use. Vegeta then started to fly up into the clouds. Ember then lost her grip on Vegeta and, then he kicked Ember down which then lead down to the tournaments tiles. Death stared down into the crater that was now made. Vegeta then started to power up a blast that was aiming towards the crater. Death got worried and tried to fly up to Vegeta to stop him from shooting that blast but Goku stopped Death. Death then teleported down to Embers location when Vegeta immediately shot the blast. Death looked up and saw the blast and he flew up towards it's and put his hands in the middle of the blast. He tried to stop it with all of his might. He looked down at Ember to see if she was still alive. She had passed out from the impact. Death started to form two beams from his hand and tried to push it back. The blast then started to move back towards Vegeta. Vegeta decided to use a beam to push his back. So it started to go back towards. "I wish that I didn't have to do this again but it seems like I have to let myself go." Death then just stopped resisting the blast. The blast landed right on him and he accepted his fate. The blast then blew up and he started to fall down towards the crater. Deaths vision was starting to get blurry. He slowly closed his eyes and passed out.


End file.
